


Safe but Unloved

by queenjstown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), clexa - Fandom, past karmel, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Artist Clarke Griffin, Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Bisexual Disaster Clarke Griffin, Clarke is a bad ass as usual, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fear Itself, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is "wierd", Kara is a secret badass, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mon-El is a dick, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Clarke Griffin, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Protective Lexa (The 100), Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Sam is a Tease, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Top Kara Danvers, Top Lena, Top Lexa, Useless Lesbian Alex Danvers, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Lena Luthor, Vampire Lexa (The 100), new born vampire clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjstown/pseuds/queenjstown
Summary: stupid teenagers who make stupid choices with a blood addictionorLena and lexa where as close as sisters lexa ran an elite group they find their mates and the world is going to shit and somehow our group was in the middle of it all what could go wrong





	1. Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my other story Larger Divine is canceled(for now) I got the idea for this story and had to write it so enjoy and critics are always welocome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school starts and its  
already driving her crazy

Lena get up hurry sam said loudly.Your acting like I was asleep Lena responded remind me again why I agreed to go to that hell you call school with you a 3 decade old vampire with the danger this brings.Oh come on you 784 years old and we´re both stuck in 18 year old bodies I mean not that i´m complaining plus who would dare vex you the great Lena Everton everyone fears you and mabye we´ll meet our mates.

Sam had a point not even the Elite which included 3 vampires 1 witch 1 alien and a meta though they are more family to her while lost in thought Lena responded I told you already Sam that is just a legend there is not such thing as mates.Seriously thats what your whereng on you first dat of school,the brunette said .Whats wrong with it Lena said with her usual black jeans white tee and black leather jacket.

¨KARA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I´LL EAT ALL THE PANCAKES¨Alex yelled.What no what did my pancakes ever do to you,the blonde answered.Oh please being eaten by me would be a mercy compared to eaten whole by you,the redhead said while Kara pouted.Come on or we´ll be late.

Come on Lena stop being such a grump Sam said.I´m not being a grump me being a grump would be sucking everyone in the school dry then-Lena saw the pout on Sams face then said only kidding now lets go

. OMG look at her she is hot,who Kara said confused.That girl over there next to the pale girl with the black hair.Omg god Alex can we just go inside.Hey Kar just because your closeted and angry doesn´t mean you have to rain on my gay parade Alex said jokingly.Sorry that i´d rather actually go to school than watch you slob over some girl.Oh come on Kar this is our senior year our time to go to parties experiment get drunk make the worst mistakes of our lives so we can look back a laugh at it.I already made the worst mistake of my life and i´d rather not laugh at it.sorry Kar I know it been hard since what happened.We didn´t just break up I..I k..kiled him Kara said so only Alex could hear.

He was a dick and he deserved it just try to focus on this year and it will be ok. How is it gonna be ok when Clarke still isn´t answering my messages.Kar she moved to Germany you over thinking it now lets go the redhead said. Oh i´m so so so sorry I didnt see you there Kara rambled as she picked up her books after bumping into a slightly taller raven haired girl.

Lena had reached out to tell her it was ok but the girl looked like she had seen a ghost and ran off.These humans keep getting stranger and stranger and stupider and stupider. Lena took a seat i the lasdt seat left in the back when she caught a sent one that threatened to make her lose every ounce of control she had gained in the last 784 years,she quickly sat down.Its coming from her lena mumbled as she looked at the girl next to her thats the girl from the hallway.Shit shes kryptonian fuck my immortal life this class cannot be over fast enough. When class was finally over Lena all but ran out of the classroom just get to lunch and it´ll be fine Lena mumbled it´ll all be fine.Hey babe Sam said happily,Hi whats got you so happy.

I meet this girl who´s in my math class and our history class and we really hit it off so we decided to skip history and her and her sister are coming to sit with us .Great more humans Lena groaned.Look I really really like her and I don´t know I feel this addiction when i´m near her and I think..and I know you think its just a legend but she may be my mate Sam pleaded.Yoju may not be as far off as you think and i´ll play nice where is this new friend of yours.Oh shes right over there Hey Alex over here.Lena looked to the left and saw who was behind the redhead oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck I need to go.Sam will you be angry if i left im Really hungry and its not for something i can eat in front of humans. No go ahead see you after school.

After 10 blood bags

Oh shit i need no go Lena ran to the school and through the girls restroom window just as she entered the blonde ran into the Restroom turn the water on covering her ears as if she was trying to listen to it.Lena could tell that the blonde was in pain and couldn´t help but feel the need to help her.Try listening to this the raven haired girl said as she began to tap her foot on the floor with a beat. Sensory overloads can suck like that.

Wait what how did you what are you Kara said confused.Lena speed in a second pining the blonde to the wall and whispered in her ear it doesn´t matter what i am Kara feeling her breathe hit her ear with that Lena left. That confirmed it Lena said to herself Kara Danvers is my soulmate which means i need to be careful to stay away from her.

What just happened how did was she so fast i have to talk to Alex.Alex i said lowely.Whats up Kar.you know the 2 girls you met today.Oh you mean Sam and Lena her best friend yes i have a date with Sam this weekend.Don´t go I blurted out not thinking .Ok Kara your taking this paranoia to far no everyone is like....him not everyone is evil and i really like Sam just please promise you won´t lose it becuase you know what happens when you lose it.Iget it Alex im a freak to my own nature i can do....things that my cousin can´t.Thanks for reminding me.No Kar i didn´t-but before she could finish her sentence Kara flew off.

Keep following me in these woods and not even your speed will save you Barry the raven said as she turned around.Trust me i have no intention of dieing today the Elite have requested you apperance today at midnight.And why would they do that.I don´t ask I just obey you know that but just a warning things are getting bad...Ok inform them i´ll be there. When i walked into the throne room i wasn´t suprised i saw the same people who i considered family the people who i have fought side by side with a would again and yet i wouldn´t join the Elite im more of a loner.

I looked around and saw Lexa in the middle she was the founder of the Elite just about 100 years younger than me though Octavia and lincoln turned around the same time together the 3 of them are lethal but the 4 of us almost unstoppable.Then was Brainy an alien smater than anyone and almost like our humanity then theres Raven a witch we meet them maybe 150 years ago i didnt believe in mates but given todays events i believe they are mates and last livewire shes a bit of a lose canon but then again i cant complian shes proven loyal and she has grown on me i met her when i met sam suprisingly she caught the Elites eye though not a full suprise. Hello sister Lexa said,you´ve been called here for an important reason Rheas forces are growing.

Rhea but i thought she was dead? the raven haired girl said extremly confused .Yes we all did but shes back and stronger they a capturing metas,vampires,aliens,and humans we captured one of her men. They say they are looking for someone called the Oracal.The Oracal is just a myth Clarke said from the corner.If its a myth then its one Rhea believes in very much.They believe in it enough that they are breaking every rule in the code for this-this...Oracal,We suggest you stay on guard since you going to highschool now Octavia said almost teasingly.Not by my own accord but i have something to look into there.Its not another myth that are going to lead to nothing is it because i mean i thought being a vampire wouldnt mean being stuck behind the same 4 walls though not complaining but i would like to see my bestfriend again.Well Lena said always a pleasure Clark giving her a genuion smile.

Lena walk with me Lexa said almost as a question. Its been a while since i´ve seen that smile may i ask who´s responsible Lena.What do you mean Lexa im the same as always. Oh come on you dont think that trick is gonna work on me if i didnt know any better i´d say you figured out the ¨myth¨ of a soulmate isn´t such a myth.Fine i found my mate but shes not..what you expected Lexa finshed.NO its not that shes perfect its just me im not the best at dealing with my feelings you know that.I do which is why im saying dont push them away i mean i got put with someone as head strong and stubborn as Clarke and im better for it i dont always want to admit it but i am.

Though i broke Clarkes phone because it was a security breach and she was NOT happy.Well i mean you broke a teenagers phone what did you expect lena said with a chuckle oh wait. Its my phone Sam wants me home now i guess i should get going keep me updated on Rhea.

Lena so what is your answer i said give me one day so whats your answer.Lena knew this meant alot to Sam and she was intrigued by Kara so she replied yes we can continue to attend school.Wait your serious thank you so much Sam replied.BUT please be careful with that girl.

The next day Well if it isnt Kara Danvers well I thought you left after your oh so tragic break up Veronica said while Sam Lena as well as everyone in the hall way watched.Though we all knew it was never gonna last well all of us except you .Lenas blood was boiling,Kara didn´t say anything she just kept getting her books out of her locker that made Lena madder, but as Veronica raised her hand to push Kara as she walked away Lena caught her hand Kara looked shocked but thankful why don´t you stop being a dick and get a life,Lena said coldly.With that Veronica left.Thank you Kara whispered not even knowing Lena could hear her,instead of scaring her more she simply smiled and walked away while Sam caught up to her.

You have a crush on Kara Sam said,Lena turned around quick on her left foot what? she said,no i dont. Yes you do i saw how you looked at her.Shes my mate Sam.no way no way no way you found your mate wait your mate is Kara Danvers why wouldn't you tell me Sam said half teasing half sad I wasn't sure myself until yesterday.So does that mean Alex is Lena cut her off you there is a possibility very strong possibility Alex Danvers is your soul mate maybe JUST maybe.


	2. Please stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Lena deal with people brutally bullying kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action in this chapter just o build the plot so I suggest you read it but its your choice.

It was hard the first week the sound keeps over powering me making me looking like an even bigger freak than i already do.But today would be different.I was throwing my stuff maybe harder than I should have been but I needed to find my headphones,I mean i know its just headphones and i can buy new ones.

But these headphones were special Jeremiah gave them to me they are lined with lead so the concealed my super hearing and today had to be different i haven't touched them in a while,but i'm so confused Lena is something,something different her friend Sam to but i don't want to say anything because her and Sam are growing ''closer'' what ever that men't and i cant ruin that for Alex i already ruin enough for her.

I don't know exactly what but shes not human no human is that fast and something about her breathing is off i noticed her and Sam almost never breath like they forget to but i need to focus on find these headphones,I FOUND IT FINALLY.

Kara why are you yelling you woke me up. Opps sorry the blonde said with a nervoussmile but in my defense you should have been awake half an hour ago,I just didn't want to wake you up."Oh how considerate of you"the redhead responded sarcastically.bythewayyouhaveliketwentyminutestillthebusgetshere Kara mumbled.What Kara you know i cant understand you when you mumble.You have as of just now 18 minutes till the bus gets here.

FUCK why didnt you wake me up,sorry the blonde said as she put the earbuds in feeling grounded and calmer as she stood outside waiting for Alex and the bus.

Lena and Sam knew they didnt have to ride the bus the idea on its own brought a bitter taste to both their mouths but they each had their reasons for riding the specific bus they would ride but nethier discussed it.What should a where Sam said breaking Lena from her thoughts,Um i uh this one pointing to a black and red top with a strap just bigger than a noodle string.Oh keep picking outfits like that I may actually think you cared Sam said teasinly.

Kara got on the bus sitting toward the middle being careful not to do anything someone would take as vexing as Alex sat in the Empty seat across from her.Kara didn't mind she sat close to the window staring outside geting lost in everthing outside hearing just barely the snickers and whispers calling her a freak she turned for what felt like a fraction of second seeing Alex staring daggers into them .Kara was happy to see Alex cared but didn't want her sister to get in troubled because of her.Then something drew the blonde out of her own head.

Can I sit here a soft voice said Kara quickly turned her head seeing Lena then looking farther to her fight not suprised to see Sam with her sister.Yes she said not even thinking Lena could hear her but the raven haired girll sat down and Kara got lost in the window agian.Lena heard the student talking about how much of a freak Kara was Sam must have heard it to bacause she looked at Lena as if pleading her not to cause a scene against her better judgement Lena held her tounge.

As they got off the bus Kara spared no time gathering her things ignoring them then Lena saw it earbuds in Karas anyone else would have thought them to be just that but Lena was smarter than that they were sometihng else but not wanting to over step her bounds she didnt say anything.

Kara,Lena Alex,and Sam had majority of their classes together their second class which was their first class together was chemistry so an easy one.Sam Alex andLena sat togher while Kara sat in the farthest part of from them in the back.As class started Alex and Sam from time to time scribbled note while passing notes of their own.

I usually sat in the back chem was like breathing for me though i didnt show it i couldn't so i sat in the back and drew in my sketch book i drew everything Kyrpton my familt old and new nature what ever that poped into her mind distracted she didnt notice she was drawing Lena,KARA a stern voice said loudly while Kara whinced as she took out the earbuds soon the whole class was looking at her.

Care to answer this question on the board,Its wrong she mumbled,what we can't hear you.Its wrong Kara said sternly what the distruaght teacher said the question is impossible to solve you have it setup incorrectly making it impossible to get past the 3 step its unsolvable she said while lena barely held back a laugh Alex had no problem punching anyone who dared say something to her sister.That was badass Winn whispered to Kara,Iwasnt trying to be she was just getting on my nerves.

When class ended Kara rushed out evading the teacher staring daggers through her as she put her earbuds in Lena wanted to kill ms.Smith for making Kara uncomfortable but she knew that wouldn't help.

So what do we have have the freak what are you doing on our hall Veronica said as her and her friends surronded her I-I just w-wanna go to lunch Veronica.Who said you had the freedom to say my name she said as she pushed Kara to the floor begining to talk as soon as Kara got up.You know not only are you a freak but i heard from your ex that you a slut to .What Kara said confused,oh you didnt know poor girl everyone knows you slept with him hey how about you show me a good time the boy from behind her said causing her to turn immediatly.I'd love to see have the school freak is in bed it was Jared,He began to get dangerously close to Kara causing her skin to crawl she needed to get out of here if she dint she would kill them all her heart rate was through the roof .

When Lena heard her heart rate speed up and almost instantly went to it why dont you guys get the hell out of here when she saw them cornering Kara.What makes you think we'll do that your new here so i'll cut you some slack leave and we can forget this happened.Iwont ask you again leave or one of you is going to lose a head Lena said in a dangerously low voice almost a growl that could scare the devil himself.She could see everyone there was scared she couldnt help but smirk when they left until she saw Kara folding in on herself struggling to breathe.

Kara Kara daring breath its fine i got you Lena completly ignored the fact that she called her darling she could she the girl was not ok she held her in her arms and speed her to her place.Still hold Kara in her arms almost rocking her shhhhh breathe i got you the blonde buried her head in the crook of Lenas neck holding on almost as if she let go she would shatter and Lena was afraid she would.Lena didnt know how long she was holding Kara but eventually the cries became silent whimpers.

Vampire Lena whispered,What Kara said confused voice cracking,you asked me what i am your answer i vampire me and Sam are vampires,Kara looked at her lena expected to see fear or angry but as she held you fragil girl she only saw intrigue which weirdly turned Lena on.Fuck Lena shes talking to you,thats why you dont have a hertbeat the blonde said sounding more scared then she was.

Kara calm down you heart beat is speeding up.Oh uhh im fine im fine.I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you maybe you should go .NO the blonde answered quickly no im fine.Kara i want you to know neither me or Sam would ever hurt you or your sister. The alien let out a sleepy groan struggling to keep her eyes open,may e ishould take you home.No can i just stay here i dont want to be alone.Of course darling,Lena didn't know what suprised her more the fact that she yet again called Kara darling or the fact that she wanted to stay.Lena was playing a dangerous game being this close to Kara her smell was intoxicating she didn't think she could control herself.

**Lexa:**we have lead on Rhea

**Lena:**What is it?

**Lexa:**well its more of on the oracal

**Lena:**damn it Lexa what is it!

**Lexa: **Fine they are supposed to be something called a death oracal theres only 1 every 200 years they are trying to find them they are ment to destroy or save the world but no one knows who it is.

**Lena: **So theres someone who can kill the world and Rhea is looking for them to use them or kill them I say we get to them first i mean if she get to them first then what happens.

**Lexa:**Your right we cant take that chance if we find them we eliminate them can you meet us now.

**Lena:** im busy

**Lexa:** may i ask with what?

**Lena:**Im with kara i'll meet you tomorrow at midnight.

Lena didn't even notice that Kara had fallen asleep with her face buried in the crook of her neck,she didnt want to wake the exhausted blonde up so she stayed put until she was pulled from her thoughts by a voice Fuck its 8 already.

Alex im sure shes fine stop worrying so much.No Sam Kara doesn't just leave and she would have reached out to me by now the redhead continued.Alex was close to calling the police when she noticed Lena and Kara lying on the couch infront of her Kara was asleep leaning onto lena.KARA the redhead yelled.fuck Alex why are you loud my ears are ringing the blonde said waking imediatly.Lena got up and went to Sam not wanting to get involved in this coversation Sam look at Lena with a devilish smirk.

Kara where were you why didnt you tell me you left schhol why didnt you call me the redhead went on like her heart would give out any second.Alex im sorry im sorry Alex noticed how sad the blonde looked. instead of going on she pulled the blonde into a hug that couldn't help but make Lena smile we should go Alex said looking at Sam and Lena.Yeah we'll see you guys tomorrow Sam said trying to break the akward silence.

Thank you ALex saisd as she walked pass Lena what for Lena said confused.I don't know what happened but you helped her thank you.Lena looked at Alex with a genuine smile.So you where busy today Sam said smiling like a fool.What no this group of kids was fucking with Kara and i almost ripped their herads off then we came here she fell asleep and i lost track of time 


	3. Tell me The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little truth alittle love alittle hurt what can go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi enjoy this chapter i would recommend not reading it because i accidently uploaded it so it is short but there is a kiss in the I cant even call it a chapter i will never in my life make something this short this was a pure accident so NOTHING will ever be this short

Its been 3 weeks since Lena helped me with Veronica thet seemed to have backed off but that was probally because when ever they looked at me Lena looked like she was going to kill them.Alex knows about Sam and Lena and now her and Sam are dating.I should be happy right but I can't help but feel like somethings wrong Clarke still isn't answering any of my text or calls i mean i know she is said to how moved to Germany but come on the Clarke i know would have fought her mom to the moon and back if she found out she was moving to Germany and then contact Kara as soon as she could.Clarke was Karas best friend and the only person out side of Eliza and Alex until Sam and Lena that knew what she was.And what she did to....him.(you'll find out Clarke and Kara meet later).

So far me Alex Sam and Lena sat together at lunch a their classes,but lately Lena has been..distant but its none of my business.But i'm so confused when ever im withher i cant breath and i feel this over whelming pain in my chest so here i am walking in the woods to clear my head after Lena and Sam came over.Whats wrong with me the blonde mumbled.From what i see nothing Lena said speeding behind her.

You've been crying the raven haired girl said looking concerned whats wrong.Everything everythings wrong i dont understand what wrong with me its like ,are burning in your chest Lena finished her sentence.Yes do you know what going on please tell.Kara i want to tell you but i cant.Lena please please im beging you to tell me the truth i feel like im going crazy .Ok you know what a soulmate is correct.Yes my mother mentioned them.Ok um thats what Sam and Alex are that why they hit it off like they did.What does that have to do with me Lena the blonde asked.Us you and i are soulmates thats why you feel that burning in you chest i feel it to.

Before Kara knew it she was pushed against a tree nethier knew who started the kiss but they didnt care they were lost in each other Kara hands tangled in raven locks while Lenas hand was pressed against the tree pulling her closer to Kara.Lena traveled her hands to Kara waist gripping them as she heard Kara send a groan down her throat.Fuck did Kara smell good i need to stop before i hurt her with out thinking pulled away instantly missing Kara lips.What happened did i do something wrong the blonde said.What no on your wonderful i just i almost lost control we should get back now Alex is worried about you Is that pizza and potstickers the hungry alien said happily,omg kara your unbeliveable here Alex said handing her a plate.Kara noticed Lenas nose wrinkled are you ok.Yes im fine its just the food smells bad like really really bad.Kara gasped your evil we can no longer talk because you do NOT disrespect my potstickers.


	4. Forget me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Lena deal with Kara shutting down after that kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi back i dont have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own wrote this chapter on my phone

It's been a week since I kissed Kara...I mean she kissed me I don't really know but I kissed her and she kissed me.Whatever since then shes been doing weverything she could to stay away from she doesnt take tthe buss sits in the front of class and from what I´ve learned she never does that but enough of that Me and the elite have been doing everything we can to find this ¨death orocal but turned up with nothing but how hard could it be to findsomeone would could kill the world.

Lena Lena LENA.Ugh sorry i was lost in thought.Well get your ass up the bus will be here in like 10 minutes.If it had been anyone else the would be with out a tounge...and a head.God you are so whipped Lee.What are you talking about the raven haired girl asked almost courious but more confused.Lee you literaly in the 2 decades i´ve known you NEVER space out your usally calm and composed oh and by the way 5 minutes before the bus gets here.Fuck Sam.

When Lena got on the bus she wasnt suprised to see Sam talking to Alex and Kara no where to be found.Hey Lena Alex said waving her to the seat across from the theirs the last week Lena Alex and Sam have gotten closer they had all gotten detention for 2 days because Alex punched some dick in the nose for bad mouthing her sister which to that Lena and Sam couldn´t help but laugh then they went out for pizza Lena was happy for Sam she had never seen her so happy and she had grown fond of Alex though it left a bitter in her mouth that her sister was avoiding her that had nothing to do with how she felt about Alex.Though its likely her and Sam together are almost and unnstopable pair.

**30 minutes**** before this **

I dont think im gonna ride the bus today Alex ill walk the blonde said while sketching.Ok nope Alex grabbed the book from Kara what is your problem Kar you dont ride the bus you sit in the front of class and paying attention which you Never do because you could run circles around the entire class you dont sit with us you barely talk to me and you avoid everyone except you friend Winn.

Are you doneAlex the blonde interupted because one when was it a rule that I HAD to talk to you or anyone else or that i couldn´t pay attantion to class of that i could i dont know have life other than you asking about everthing i do and buting into everything i mean is it that hard to stop acting like your life revlolves around me for a second or are you that hopeless.

Ok you know what Kara i dont know whats wrong with you or what your problem is but you need to fix it quick have fun walking to school.

**At school**

Kara Kara Kara .What Winn,You zoned out again Kara iwas just saying howwehave a science project coming up and your...not listening to me.What oh im sorry Winn do you know why Clarke wont answer any of my calls.Ugh on the count of we barely talked i know as much as you.Right im soryy.Kara are you ok.Well that seems to be the question of the day doesnt it the blonde said sarcastically.

Just forget about it ill see you after school.What do you mean i´m positive we have like 4 more classes together.Im leaving for the day i need to clear my head. But you never ski..he stopped talking when Kara stared daggers into him.

Why wont anyone leave me alone wandering through the woods probally wasn´t the best idea but Kara needed to be alone,Kara wait up,Kara Danvers right.Yes why Um im a friend of your sisters she wanted me to come get you.

His heart beat in through the roof he is lying she thought.Uh sorry but ill pass,No you wont he grabbed her hand he is strong like crazy strong Kara was almost scared fuck.Let me go she ordered.No i dont think ill be doing that for some reason you have the Everton scent on you.

** With Lexa**

Guys do you hear that.Hear what Octavia responded.Some one screaming.Very funny i think this is what humans call humor Brainy said.No i´m serious Lexa listen itsound familiar but i cant place it.Well what ever it is its none of our concern.NO its someone i know its...its Kara.Clarke where are you going but Clarke was to far gone for Her to hear Lexa we need to follow her now.

Let her got maximus a voice came from behind them that sent shivers down Karas spine Kara knew that voice.Well if it isn´t Lena Everton.Ethier your an idiot or you have a death wish.No im prepaired but before he could finish his sentence another voice was heard one Kara was both Suprised and happy to hear Kara are you on she heard Clarke say.

Wait Clarke how ill explain it later but we need to go.Clarke watch out before clarke could respond Karas caught the silver knife going for Clarkes heart that got 7 thankful looks 1 from Lena and from 6 others she didnt know.Kara come on you cant be here Clarke had grabbed Kara and in seconds they where in an almost mansion.

Ok what just happened who where those people what was that fast thing you did wait you Clarke your supposed to be in Germany how oh Rao whats going on this isnt posibl,Ok Kara breathe on that fast thing was me im a vampire.Ugh we are going to talk about that later Clarke anything else you wanna tell me.Oh i never moved to Germany and those people you saw are my clan Octavia Lincoln Brainy Livewire Raven Lexa and Lena but we dont see her as often though i dont know why she was there though oh and i sorta kinda have a mate and she is amazing.

Ok now your the one rambling and mate we´ll talk about that to and 2 if you dont give me a hug right now i will kill you myself.Ok i missed you to and without a waist the gilrs were hugging slightly harder than they should have been they didnt even notice they had an audience.

What did we miss a voice broke the girls from their hug.Oh lexa this is Kara she has been my best friend since we were 13.Nice to meet you Clarke wont shut up about you.All good things i hope uhh speaking of which last time i saw you you where cussing out Maxwell Lord at the end of the year party.And the last time i saw you Kara you were punching him in the nose.Clarke that was one time,Yep one time that is said i would tease you untili the end of time.

Now that i would have paid to see Lena finally interupted.It seems our mates know each other Lexa said playfully.Ok Lexa no you have have have to let me go to school,I mean i guess unless i have any objections.

No one seemed to object so it was settledThe Elite was going to highschool it was mostly because Clarke told Lena if she couldnt then Lexa couldn´t have any-opps we can say thattt😜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify the person would can ¨kill the world¨ is NOT Sam I have a story line for this but you´ll have to wait to finger it out i plan to make this story as perdictable and unpredictabe as possible.


	5. You saved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to when Clarke and Kara meet

** 5 years ago (A week after Kara landed on Earth)**

** BOOM** there was glass everywhere the sound made Kara scream whil hears rain all she could focus on was someone Calling for help trying to wake her mom and dad up in that instant Kara couldnt control herself she couldn´t bear someone else losing their parents to.Before she even knew what she was doing she was on top of the burning Kara 3 people in the car 2 unconcious one girl about her age whats your name Kara said sounding unemotionless which was the opposite of what she wanted.

C-C-Clarke my names clarke.

**BOOM** another explsion the car was going to explode Clarke grab my hand,NO my mom she bleeding you have to get her first 

despite Kara better judgement she did as the girl said garbbing the girls mother as if she weighted nothing the leaping off the car senting the older brunette down gently then quickly going back to the car ok your moms fine now grab my hand.

Clarke hesistated before she did so but after a few second she grabbed her hand whil Kara moved her to her mother.

**BOOM **explosion the car was gone rubble in its place DAD NO LET ME GO the girl cried in Karas arms until her Cries turned to uneven breathing and occasional sniffles

Your na be ok(your gonna be okay)

When Jeremiah got there he gave the girls a lie to tell and when Clarkes mom woke up they told her the lie and when they police got to the scene CLarkes father was declared dead the girl broke down and into Karas arms crying for her father.

Somewhere along that time they became thcik as thieves Clarke was the only one outside of the Danvers family who knew Karas secret.THough Kara always thinks about what could have happened if she had been able to save Clarkes father

The years went on and they contiued to save each other

Clarke was the one got Kara to admit she was pansexual

And kara got Clarke to stop blaming herself for the car accident

> They saved each other until one day it was to late and they had to deal with the changes to came along with that or more so the ones that didnt come after that.

**Elite headquaters**

The Elite had left leaving Clarke and Kara with a group of guards which they quickly ditched.Ok now that we left those idiots behind we need to catch up its been to long Kara.Well theres really nothing to tell same old samest things perfectly fi-Stop before you say your fine Kara because i know you are not fine remeber i can see past this sunshine fruad no matter how tough that sounds i can and you know that the im fine is bs so tell me whats wrong or ill get it out of you another way.

Fuck how well you know me Clarke,Kara finally let the ray of sunshine fall in the comfort of her best friend like she had so many time before.Nothings ok Switch i knew my senior year wouldnt be easy no year for me is but you were gone Alex has been caught up with a girl she met and im happy for her i realy really am but i feel like i finally found my normal like MY normal even if it wasnt all that normal i was fine after the....incident last year.

But now suddenly i meet this mysterious beautiful woman who walks like she owns the world and the way she looks at you makes her believe she does,then she tells you that shes your one and only soulmate your other half but the thing is ,you dont think your ready for that do you,no Clarke i dont im so so scared that im gonna mess everything up then shes going to hate me.

Word of advice Kara i dont know Lena that well i dont know all of them that well but they are amazing and Brainy is incredibly funny by the way but they stick together and the 2 that you wolud think are the most cold hearted are our mates and they are like unnstoppable trust me ie seen them fight together but they are also emotionally cold but thats what this world has done to them but the way Lena looked at you today i have only seen her look at the Elite like that and thats because they are her family and even then she looked at you like the whole world went away.

With that being said I dont think you could get her to hate you,with that last word Kara broke she let herself be vulnerable in a way she hadn´t since Clarke left.And even if you do some how that up i´ll be here to catch you thats what best friends do because

  1. what would you without me
  2. you love me 
  3. I love you
  4. you need me
  5. your my best friend

And after all kara 

You saved me💙


	6. Our mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Lexa talk more information on Rhea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey starting to write more please leave your opinion im the comments

Well it seems that where our mates went looks like they have tired themselves out,Lexa said teasing,though we are really gonna have to talk to them about avoiding their guards.How?,How what Lena,Lexa asked concerned.I mean how can you all be so calm about the faci that our mates are close that they are best friends how can you act like thats normal Lexa tell me that.

Ok honestly Lena im not calm but its one of the least crazy things we have foung out this week i mean we are looking for a being that could very well be a myth Rhea is some how alive and i just agreed to go to highschool which tell me it isn´t as bad as it sound Lena,Lexa said this almost begging for it to not be that bad.

Oh Lexa you have no idea they both slide to the floor heads to the door opposite to their sleeping mates,for some reason these teenagers had a need to constantly pull others down in the worst ways im suprised that i haven´t drained anyone yet it makes me wanna kill the entirety of them when the hurt Kara but shes been making it clear she doesn´t need my help.

Well its not that bad i mean the Elites are going to highschool tomorrow oh and prepare to have you schedule changed-wait what Lena cut in Lexa continued as i was saying before you cut in Rheas people are still out there we are stronger together so we will have all of the same classes because we have a less chance of getting attacked together.Wait you have to change Sam and Alexs schedules too.

** The Next Day at School**

KARA Clarke yelled across the crowd heading towards her with the Elite behind her along with Lena while Sam and Alex are 2 lockers down.When Clarke gets to Kara they embrace tightly which would have definitly hurt any normal person.

Well if it isn´t the Freak and her guard dog,Go away Veronica Kara says sounding tired,Octavic takes a step with Veronica still behind her until Lexa puts up a finger up that know one seemed to see except the Elite signaling them to stand down.

Oh so the freak has some steel on her well what are you gonna do FREAK Veronica yell making Kara take a micro-step back with her ears ringing,Veronica dont you have a life like other than spending all day stalking Kara Clarke said annoyed while Alex looked like she was about to pop a vein.Im sorry dog i dont think your master gave you permission to talk and everyone in the hallway was dead silent anyway its not my fault shes a slut that latches on to the first person she think cares about her i mean we all saw how she latched on to Mike.

Oh wait weren´t you to worried about the fact that he didn´t spare you a second glance you should be thankful he didn´t as Veronica went on the Elite along with Lena started to sens the ground under them shake not enough for a human to notice but they noticed it,I mean wow Kara how can you even live with yourself i would have killed myself along time ago if i were you the entire Elite was fuming each wanting to do something but knowingv with how angry they were they would draw unwanted attention.

Dont react Lexa so low not even octaiv and lincoln could hear her only Lena that eased her tension some but not enoough she was ready to drain Veronica though she´d much rather disembody her.

Or i know is it that you actually believed he cared about you because from what he told us you were on you kne-SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BITCH Clarke yelled it loud enough for the whole hallway to hear,you know what im tired of you little mut Kara didnt register what was going on Veronica had raised her hand to hit slap Clarke in the face and any love or compassion Kara had was gone she caught Veronicas wrist gripping it tight enough for her to be visible in pain but more in shock as well as the entire Elite Lena and Sam,but the look on their faces soon turn to a subtle fear,but Alex and Clarke were terrified

It seemed like Karas ocean blue eyes had dimmed I dont care what you say or do to me Veronica Kara voice was dangerously low i Dont caare how much you push me around but let me make this crystal clear you come near Winn Alex Sam Clarke Or any of them ever you even look at them the wrong way BREATHE wrong around them and i swear Veronica you will be six feet under and falling. Am i understood.No one dared say a word Lexa standing closely behind Kara looking at Clarke then Back to Kara.

Yes yes i understand just let my wrist go before Kara let it go she twisted just enough to snap it Veronicas scream echoed through the Hallway Kara picked up her book and just walked out of the school not sparing anyone a second glance then her eyes lingering a second longer on the look in her friends eyes old and new.

The Elite followed her along with Lena Alex Sam and Clarke KARA WAIT,Clarked yelled after her which made her stop and turn around Clarke hugged her that made her less tense,Your troubled Lexa said infront of them why,Well i dont know maybe because i snapped her wrist wait im sorry i shouldnt be yelling at you you didn´t do anything wrong.Its fine Kara your cleary angry,Yeah and with every right to be that girll made be wanna send her straight to hell but she probally would have just made friends with him.

That caused Kara to laugh ,So what do you guys say give highschool another try next week and watch a movie yaeh why not What about you Kara Clarke asked giving her a out.

Fine but only because you make me go anyway wouldn´t you Clarke Kara said teasing,Yup and you better not forget it Kar no lets go.


	7. Kara wont bottom for anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lexa bond Kara completly ghosts Lena this chapter by the end will either make you die laughing or hate me ps talk of tops bottoms and everything in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey things are about to go bat shit crazy

Cant sleep Lexas voice rought Kara out of her thoughts.Oh yeah im ot tired Kara responded,Well i dought your ot tired y the way you almost passed out whe Clarke decided to go bowling but to each their own can isay something Kara?. Sure why not Kara said with a geunuin smile.

You and Clarke your polar opposites yet you fit together as if you where the same and you do have to something in common i see the same glint in you eyes,And what is that Kara interupts awaiting her answer with intrigue

** Pain** when i look in your eyes i see pain but they are from different things your pain is a fear so heres my question is that why your avoiding Lena.How did you know that the blonde said confused.

Its obvious but back to my question are you afraid Lena will hurt you-No Kara interupts im not scared she´ll hurt me its the opposite i-i´ve never been go with feelings because on Kyrpton we knew what mates where of course but not many where lucky enough to find theirs so i always thought the choice would be made for me my parents where one of the few to find each other.

I ´m afraid of hurting her the last ¨person¨i was with and i ended **very **badly.

I promise you you couldn´t hurt Lena even if you tried.You´d be suprised at how wrong that is Kara said while running her hand through her hair you know my uncle Non used to say my compassion would be my downfall maybe he was right and its like with Clarke as annoyingly headstrong and ambious as she is shes my bestfriend but then i have to thnk if i hug to hard or move to fast get to angry or happy i could hurt someone and i loved those 2 idiots but i dont think they understood how suffacting it was to have to hold back all the time to be taught that the very thing that makes you special could land you in a blacksite somewhere.

** After 2 hours of talking**

Why are you guys still up its not humanly possible to be up this late.

Lexa and Kara laugh at a half asleep Clarke walking towards them to sit down on the couch they had sat on an hour before,Clarke somehow managed to lay across Kara and Lexas lap.So what are my 2 favorite people doing at this ungodly hour.Just talking now sit up Lexa said with small laugh.

OH MY GOD LEXA

Fuck CLarke why are you yelling kara said while covering her ears with a pained expression.

Oh sorry Kar it was just a bet that Lexa just lost and now shes out 1,000$ dollars

The whole time Lexa was watching the interaction with joy.

What kind of bet is that Clarke Kara says confused oh well Kara the bet was she doesnt laugh of so she says so i said if she laughs within this week she owes me 1000 $ and if she didnt then i gets no coitus and yes i said coitus

Wtf Clarke Kara said as she threw a pillow from the couch at Clarkes head,Clarke stands up before it hit her stop your akways starting shit with me you cant finish Zor-el Clarke said in a playful yet serious tone Lexa was up slowly backing away as she knew from experience that she should interupt the playful cat fight between the 2.

They had been going at it for about 3 minutes before everyone was down stairs watching the scene with fascination these 2 never change Alex says before going to break the 2 up when Brainy interupted her i have calculated a 92.2% percent chance of them pulling you into this......game,Alex looked at brainy with a geuniune smile and said i got this trust me i´ve been dealing with these goofs for years

As Brainy said Alex got involved in the game and they were all tosling on the floor Why do we put up with them again Raven said in a playful tone.The game went on for about 5 for minutes until Kara and Clarke gave up and Alex got up bragging about her win told you 2 you still cant beat me 5 years later.Yeah yeah you got lucky this time red Clarke said you to little danvers.

Clarke your only 6 months older than me Kara said,exactly im older than you,now whos up for a movie night.

Umm this is just a normal thing welp im not complaining as long as they dont kill each other ok what movie Octavia said.

HUNGER GAMES the 3 girls said at the same time 

Sorry guys but we all have training to that includes Sam and Lena to Lexa says.Kara hadn´t noticed Lena in the room.

But i mean please please please Lexa please please please please please,Clarke pleaded.Sorry Clarke but we need to stay on our toes incase of an attack maybe next time.

Oh well Kara you didnt sleep right?Yea why Kara said with a puzzled look.Your probally tired ill just sleep with you its not like its the first time and i honestly wont be the last 

Omg god did she just....well damn.

Thats kinky Leslie said to break the silence

Lexa Octavia Raven Lena Lincoln and Sam looked shocked and confused whil Alex and Leslie looked amused

Yup i cant deal with Clarke being..well Clarke right now its to early for this Kara said as she sat on the couch.

Oh come on guys i was kidding-well mostly kidding but i will sleep with her and she knows it,Clarke said with determination.

Ok how about a game night alchol games and everyones happy,Uh Lexa you know we are not old enough to drink right,Clarke said.Like you all dont drink already.

** 2 hours later(and pretty much the only people actually drunk are Alex Kara and Clarke )**

Ok new game everyone take 2 shots if your a top and 1 if you a bottom Clarke said while leaning on Lexa where averyone was sitting

People who took 2 shots were Sam Lena Lexa Lincoln Raven Kara And leslie

People who took one Brainy Clarke Alex somewhere along the way Caitlin snow joined the game and took one shot as well 

WAIT Clarke since when are you a bottom Kara said almost instantly,Since i met this one Kara says pointing and Lexa i´d bottom for her anyday if i got to stare at a beauty like that.Ok that enough information,Kara cuts offf.Ok Danver since your so chipper how will you and never smiles gonna work i mean 2 tops dont make a right so who in thst situation would comprise.

Kara Octavia said quickly sorry but Lena doesnt bottom for anyone I second that i third that sorry blondie but she doesn´t at all

Yep and nither does Kara ALex and Clarke said in unison.OK what about you Kara would you bottom for Lena.

Sober Kara wouldn´t have answered this question but shes feeling brave today,Nope not even a little its just not my thing Kara says while Lena looks at her with a raised brow.

She told ya if Kara Danvers could make Veronica Sinclair bottom what make you think she´ll bottom for you,Clarke said feeling as though she had won.

VERONICA SINCLAIR every in the ELite including Sam and Lena said in unison,Red dresses skin like tatoos.

Yeah why Kara said tsking anyother shot,Because shes a thousand year old Vampire who my neither Lexa could bottom Leslie said seeming suprised ok blondie 15/10 would smash.

Ok did you guys know Veronica has a daddy kink i mean i´ve heard people scream but....AND thats enough Brainy and i are going to run some designs you do....whatever Lincoln said just before Alex could finish her sentence she you guys later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter Veronica will make a small apparance and i´ll decide from then if she will become a regular Character i know it seems like the rest of the ELite are extra CHaraters but you will get a backstory for them and they will become more of a PART of the story itself not just extra line this will be in the near future a =nd be warned their back stories are slightlychange especially the 100 charaters as well as supergirl charaters bye😘


	8. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.PTSD and Sexual abuse mentioned in this chapter if that wil trigger you please skip the chapter other than that enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your getting alittle more Raven and Brainy in the chapter

** Karas pov**

The others decided to go out while ALex and Sam tried to come with a reason as to why we hadnt been at home to tell Elizwhich i think is going well, i thought it would be best best if i just stayed here since me and Lena haven´t really talked which is mostly my fualt but i have been geting to know the others and thankfully no one talked about what happened with Veronica Brainy and Raven agreed to stay with me this im not very happy about because i dont want to feel like im a burden to any of them.

They said they were going to stay anyway some schematics they needed to finish,so i thought i´d check it out 

** End of Karas pov**

Finally Kara your here maybe you can solve this for us do you know what to-I highly doubt she´ll know what the Quantum theory is shes a teenager.before they could start another arguement,

uh thats the theoretical basis of modern physics that explains the nature and behavior of matter and energy on the atomic and subatomic level.there was a mathematical equation involving a figure to represent these individual units of energy um o r something like that

Both Raven and Brainy stood infront of her wiht their mouths dropped open staring at her in shock um thats how thats almost completly accurate,Raven said even Brainy looked suprised.

Well its not that hard i guess i studied it on krypton when i was 4 i chose the science guild over the warrior branch since i was both in-ze and zor-el.So this is mostly second nature to me.

Ok you need to help us with these formulas Raven said Kara happily fixed her glasses and got to work.

** 1 hour later **

The 3 had been working never endingly for the past hour Raven and Brainy had stopped aurguing and let her take control of the experiments abouty 40 minutes ago finally figured out (more like Kara told them )The smaller something is, the more likely it is to be in multiple places at once to perfect their theory and they were finally done now they needed to test it .

OK Kara would you do the honor of testing it Brainy said as Raven wired in the last code they all took a step back as kara presseed the button on the receiver.

**BOOM** to all of their suprise the deivce targeted the receiver with a more precise hit than they had expected it sent Kara flying into the wall making her hit her head harder than she thought was possible for the first time in years Kara was in...pain absolute excrutiating pain it wasnt xlear what had happened next but when the smoke cleared Kara was against the wall.n

She was curled to where her knees were to her chest rocking back and forth mumbling somthing that neither ABrainy of Raven could place as a language they knew.Karas kara Fuck Raven rushed over to Kara trying to get her to snap out of it but all it did was turn her mumlbing into screams as her heart beat picked up.

NO NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE WAIT MAMA PAPA HELLP Kara kept screaming over and over again.

BRAINY HELP ME I-I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO,UM It-It would appear she is experinecing a panic attack.

** With Lena **

Lena,Clarke Lexa,Octavia and Lincoln went to meet an informant which hadn´t taken that long they where now on their was bsck to Elite headquaters,Lena wasn´t set on leaving Kara alone but she was wtih Raven and Brainy so she wasn completly alone but something still didnt feel right Kara stil wouldn´t talk to Lena and she would barley look at her for more than a second.

Just as she was beginging to feel ok about leaving Kara she heard something that tore her heart to shreads She heard Kara scream a pained panicked scream before she could even think she was heading towards the sound she hadn´t even noticed that everyone else was following her within second she was in the underground lab looking down at a broken Kara whom looked like she was completly out of it.

Clarke stopped just a step infront of her trying to calm Kara down by how it looked this wasnt the first time Clarke had seen Kara like this and that scarewd Lena even more.WHAT HAPPENED Lena screamed alittle louder than she wanted but she needed to know why Kara was like this.

We dont know we were working on a program the current went straight for the reciver in her hand it shot her acorss the room when i could see again she was like this i-i tried to help her but i cant.

Clarke was holding a now shaking Kara first the shaking unnoticed then it became violent Lexa it its not working this is the worst shes ever been,larke said on the brink of tears for the fact that she couldnt stop it just as she finished her sentence Lena was next to her holding kara but the second Lena touched her she saw something that scared even her.

Ther was a man on top of Kara while she begged him to stop the site was gone as soon as it arrived lena was now in space she saw what she assumed to be a younger Kara alone.

Then she was brought back to reality whsipering in Karas ear Lena was now holding a less violently shaking Kara in her arms Kara wails had subsided into barley vocal sniffles still in a ball tense once Lena sensed this she began running small circles on Kara back she was holding a now very lightly sleeping Kara in her arms,the only people left in the Room was Lexa Clarke Alex and Sam who had gotten there minutes ago.

** 30 minutes later **

Can somene please explian to me what just happened Lena said in a voice trying to mask her still looming fear when everyon had gathered in the room.


	9. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elite gets answers

Ok someone tell me whats going on?Lena said with a stern yet concerned voice.

Its complicated karas had nightmares since she came to earth she was trapped in a small spaceship for 24 years in a place where time didn´t pass so she didnt age she was alone cut off from any comtact of any kind thats why superman is older than her,Alex said trying her best to explain.So shes claustiphobic? Octavia said.

Clarke looked at Alex before explaining,Um not exactly imagine that she was but 1000 times worse than what the common ptsd ightmares or panic attacks are she feels it stronger faster it helps if she can listen to a heartbeat then theres sound its like she has sound sensitivity and at the same time she has the opposite like she needs to hear some kind of sound cause she was without it for so long she needs some kind of sound to keep her grounded.

Lena knew the girls were telling the truth but she had a feeling they where with holding something but before Lena could think anymorwe on it Alex began talking again this was the worst we´ve seen her.

** Four hours later**

(Kara was still alseep)Clarke hadn´t moved in about 30 minutes she had just laid there while Lexa combed her hands through her Light blonde hair.I didnt tell the whole truth theres something else that made Kara the way she is but-its not my story to tell. Lexa halted for a second i understand if Kara wishes to tell us that her choice if she doesnt thats her secret then that her choice as well.

I have seen people Clarke those who where hurt i´ve lived through wars i seen men and wemon destroy civilizations and no matter how much i hate to admit it having the Elite they are more than a team they are my family even in our differences i would die for anyone of them we have been through most of it together we have seen each other at our darkest points im glad you have family like that in Kara and Alex and i can tell you love Kara and Alex they are your family.Its nice to see people who as you say dont make you feel secluded.

Lexa you know your right Kara is well shes Kara ALex is like our annoying ANNOYING caring goofball of a big sister and your my girlfriend and you guys are my favorite people in the universe and the rest of the Elite but tell anyone i said that and i may just have to kill you.

** Karas room**

Lena had stayed in the chair next to karas bed not daring to move from that one spot she had been in for hours it killed her to see Kara like that she knew she shouldnt have left Kara but its not as if Kara had exactly wanted Lena there in the first place so Lena didnt know what hurt most What she had seen the fact that Kara was dead set on avoiding her but she needed to find out when Kara woke up even if she told her she hated her Lena needed to know.

Kara shot up from the bed which made Lena rush to her side gently touching her arm Lena asked are you ok? I um the blonde looked distrested what happened the last thing i remeber is being in the lab with Raven and Brainy then-then i i lashed out omg are-are please tell me Brainy and Raven are ok oh rao i didnt mean to freak out like that.Kara stop lena stopped the blonde mid sentence they are fine im more worried about you...what happened Kara not just yesterday these past 2 weeks what happened im trying to help and i want to understand but i cant if you dont talk to any of us.

Oh im sorry since when was i required to talk to anyone about how i feel Kara said with venome seeping through her voice.

I DONT KNOW KARA SINCE WHAT EVER THE HELL HAPPENED WITH VERONICA SINCE YOU STARTED TO ACT LIKE I DIDNT EXIST SINCE YOU FREAKED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING LAB..I-i just want to help Kara i havent felt...anything in a long while this what ever this is Lena said gestering between the 2 of them,i know you feel it to so please please just trust me.

Kara sat there glassy eyes not looking away from lena and before Kara responded she did something she had been aching to do she kissed lena.

For a second Lena was suprised then she fell into it one hand on the side of Karas face the other on her lower back pulling Kara closer to her Lena claimed Karas mouth as her own her tounge lightly touched Karas lip which made Kara let out a whimper quickly obeying as their tounges danced as if this was to last time they would every get to do this.

Everything about Kara intoxicated Lena her petite shape the way she melted into her Karas inhumanly soft lips and her smell Lena wanted to bite kara to taste her but she knew if she did she´d be ruined for anything else.

Kara was the first one to pull back silently panting for air a thing Lena didn´t need to do they just stayed there for a minute with their forheads touching until Kara broke the silence between them

Im sorry....Im sorry for not trusting you im sorry for ignoring you im just....sorry to trust people-to trust anyone is hard for me and i want to trust you all of you but if i do if say that i care for any of you guys if i say that your my family then bad things happen thats why i´ve never told Clarke or Alex that i loved them that i even cared even though they know i do because if i say it it becomes real and everyone around me dies or hurts me and i´ve lost my entire world so i thought -if you dont get attached to anyone then you dont get hurt but that failed the second i met Clarke and Alex.

Lena just sat there with a unreadable look as Kara kept talking.

I tried to tell myself that i was pushing everyone away because they would hurt me but in truth Lena im scared...Kara voice cracked im so so scared that everyone leaves me that i´ll be alone again i d-dont ever wanna be that alone again.

In that second Kara broke down in tears and lena was right there to hold her.

Kara had someway found her head in the crook of Lenas neck while Lena held her close until her sobs subsidedeven then still holding her until she was again asleep.

** The next day**

The sun had risen and Kara was awakened from ehr sleep in Lena arms by a violent buzzing sound ringing in her eaG

Greetings if you are geting this message you are not of this earth come to woods of national city high you have three minutes or i take out your being late on the students of this school

Within seconds Kara was gone.


	10. Then Ruin Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes to a revalation
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:mention of self harm 
> 
> we are all adults here right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT;i said that this story would be 20 chapters it will NOT be that many it will be longer than that because limiting it to 20 chapters would destroy the plot that i have i have so many things i havent written yet i have superman origins for the Elite the DEO the Luthers ect. 
> 
> and if i limit the story more than half of that wont happen and the story may not make since because there are so many things i havent written and right now the Elite seem like back round characters and i DONT want that i want the story to be clear so im no sure how many chapters there will be but it will be more than 20 because i dont want the story to be rushed and i want you to be able to enjoy it so im going to continue to write the way i have planned for the story

** In The Woods**

Took you long enough krytonian,A low rough voice said.

What do you want Kara said in a voice that would scare Roa himself.

I want you to know that the daximite is coming for you you will be his queen wehter its your choice or not.

Wait what no no he he died i saw him die how? those few qords where enough to shatter Karas whole world.

You saw what he wanted you to see kryptonian bitch! mark my words when he comes he´ll have you on your knees the same as before,as the figure finished his sentence he pulled a small green stone out of a tiny box the second it was out kara fell to the ground instantly weak.

Kara felt as if her skin was on fire with daggers in her blood.Do you really think that the Danvers family can protect you that they love you only a fool would love you your a pathetic wast of space no one will ever love you ,with that the figure retreated leaving the stone on the ground next to her.

Kara should have moved from the stone as fast as she could but instead she layed on the ground a welcomed the pain running through her veins.

** 30 minutes later**

Kara was walking down the street completely numb she thought that maybe she would feel the blood on her hand from the tree she punched but she soon realized that all she felt was the burning sensation running through her then she figured the rock my her weak almost.....**human**.

Some how she had stopped at the bridge but she was there the words of the figure ringing in her head the words of her uncle Non from her home planet the words of Alex when she arrived on earth and ultimatly her mind drifted to person who broke her who took everything she was and crushed it in their hand the person who violated every inch of her boby she had all the power in the world and she couldnt stop it she couldnt do anything to stop him.

Kara put one foot on the edge of the bridge her cheeks red stained with tears her breathing picking up maybe if the rock felt like this it could weaking her enough to let her die the end her suffering maybe this green rock was her blessing from Rao himself to finally set her free,so she took the rock out of her hand it burned heavily but she didnt car she put her other foot on the bridge.But before she could fall.

**Whoosh **a gust of wind ragged as she was caught before she could think she was back in her room standing there still not moving,KARA what was that was it something i did im-why would you do something like that god i ruin everything i touch.

In that moment Kara didnt care she looked Lena in her eyes and said the first thing she felt and these three words could change everything 

**WARNING SEXUAL SCENE(Kara/Lena)**

_then ruin me _instantly Karas lips were on hers netiher Lena or kara knew were Karas new found confidence came from but neither cared that was until kara started to slide her hand up Lenas shirt gripping her tightly it was then Lena pulled away.

Kara what are you doing? you-you just tried to kill yourself now thi- no stop talking Kara said while shaking her head no more talking please i want you and i know you want me to so no more talk not tonight again Kara was kissing Lena this time with a passion like never before this kiss was filled with hunger heat pooling between them but again Lena pulled back looking for any sign of dought she knew this wasnt how Kara sc=hould deal with what ever was going on but she also knew she had her on share of episode with partners like this so she kissed her again.

This time Lena held Kara up while Kara wrapped her legs around her waist almost grinding against her stomach which caused Lena to push Her against the wall thanking the gods that they where on the top floor and the walls were sound proof.

She was now preventing kara from moving while she worked her way down the blondes neck leaving sweet slow kisses until she reaching the spot where she got the most reaction from the blonde whos confidence turned into confidence with total obedience,she was now kissing that one spot which earned a soft moan from Kara that drove lena crazy.

**Stop **Kara i cant i i may hurt you,Lena your amazing and im not human you _can_ feed off me i want you to i need you to to feed off me please.

Lena couldn´t say she wasnt afraid but how could she say no to Kara.She looked at Kara before moving back to her neck and digging her fangs into the artery between her neck and her shoulder.

Blood spilled into the raven haired girls mouth making her feel an instant high she heard another moan from Kara in that moment she lost all control she had and yet she was in all control

Kara hissed pleasantly as those beautiful lips glided up her abdomen. She lifted her arms for Lena to pull the garment over her head. As soon as it was off Lena's mouth went to the valley between Kara's breast, leaving lipstick marks everywhere her lips touched. She traveled up to Kara's neck, kissing hungrily as her hands would around her back to her bra's clasp. She undid it expertly and Kara let the straps fall off her shoulders.

Lena took this moment to break the kiss and gaze unabashedly at the blonde's chest. Kara blushed and bit her lip self-consciously. The brunette returned her eyes to the reporter's and gave her a reassuring smile. She pulled her own shirt up and over her head, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She turned her back to Kara then, brushing her hair out of the way to give Kara access to her own bra clasp.

With trembling fingers Kara undid the black, lacy garment and pushed the straps from Lena's shoulders, placing a kiss on her right shoulder blade as she did. Lena turned again, and her lips found Kara's once more. She gently pushed the blonde back onto the bed, hovering atop her as she kissed her passionately. Her lips moved to Kara's jaw,

Lena wasted no time sliding to fingers into Kara moving slowy Kara let out a faint moan,then began trying to ride Lena fingers which lena stopped right away._No_ i gonna tell you this your not aloud to move at all you cum only when i allow you to now tell me what you want

i cant le- No Kara tell me what you want or this stops Lena said while she encreased the speed of her fingers inside of kara which caused her to moan loudly,Lena please d-dont stop i need this please please,I like that say it again beg me to fuck you.

Lena please please please please dont stop,Lena was happy to give kara what she wanted while sliding a third finger into kara now moving her finger aat an inhuman speed inside of Kara with cuase the bonde to try and move that only lead to Lenas grip on her getting tighter

Oh my Rao please lena please dont stop Kars was trying hard not to cum but it seemed she could,I´ll ask you again what do you want Kara,I want you to make me come FUCK LENA PLEASE.

that was all lena needed before she hooking her figners inside of kara the blonde began to scream while Lena helped her ride out her orgasam.

Kara barley had time the recover before Lena was at it again..Lena had made Lena come again and again and again the entire night until the blonde was a whitering mess and all but begged her to stop then Kara fell asleep in Lenas arms.

** ALL CLEAR**

Lena was already awake when Kara got up and walked to the bathroom swinging her hips bare as the day she was born then she stopped at the door a turned to Lena well..Aren´t you going to join me kara said with a devilish mile across her face as she walked into the bathroom.

** After a much to long shower**

Clarke what do you say we go to school today The Alien said when she spotted her,um whats got you so happy Kar-you fucked lena omg now you NEED to tell me everything

Well for starters it was more like she fucked me..Multiple times the alien said with a smirk on her face,Wait a minute we´ll get back to the sex talk later but you just asked to go to school when i can see five different hickies i didnt think that was possible,and too who was top please say it was you.

OK first those a just the ones you can see and 2 no i wasn´t on top with someone like lena its hard not to let them top you,FUCK great going Kara the day you had to be a bottom me and Alex bet 50$ each against Lexa,Raven ,Leslie And Octavia while Sam sat there and laughed at me and Alex for thinking we would win.

Any way can i borrow you other leather jacket the black one i feel like i need a wardorbe change thats long over due

Clarke stared at Kara for a good five seconds then,who are you and what have you done with Kara because my Kara said she would rather go to slavers moon than wear ANY of my leather jackets.

Will it help if i say please birdy,OK OK Kara just dont call me birdy anymore that was one time one time go ahead and get what ever you want.

I love you Clarke be right back-Before Clarke could say anything more Kara was gone,  
  


By the time kara had gone everybody else was down staires except Lena and Lexa when Kara came bakc down staires she was wearing black jeans with blackleather boot a white t-shirt and a black leather crop jacket

Whoa whats with the costume change Kar,Alex said.

Oh thats ot even the half of it Alex thanks to her we lost the bet and we are both out 150$

AAAHHHHHH TOLD YOU BOTH NO WAY LENA WOULD LET SOMEONE TOP HER,Sam barely able to contain her luaghter.

Um sorry if i may what bet are we talking about lena cut in with a raised eyebrow,

Well theres the thing um it was all leslie and only part me and Alex Clarke said with her hands held up in surrender.

Clarke Lena cut her off in a sweet tone that wasnt fooling anyone you still haven´t told me what the bet was?

Oh my god your all a group of pussies the bet was if blondie topped you, me Lexa and Octavia give them 50$ each to each of them and if you topped blondie then they owed each of us the same and from what i just heard you guys didnt just sit and watch movies all night so now the each owe 150$,Leslie said because no one else would.

oh and please dont kill kara technically she didnt tell me aside from her demenor say i just got fucked the hell out of by a vampire.

OK everybody out we for one dont want to hear any of this so get your asses out so we can go to school,Lincoln cut in before anyone could cut in.Then everyonr left except for Lena and Kara who didnt keep their eyes off of each other.

That was-weird i know Lena finished Karas sentence,no i was gonna say epic but i can think of something else thats epic,Kara closed the space between them and kissed lena who was without heels on 2 or 3 inches shoter than kara,Kara slide her hands to Lenas hip pushing them closer together but Lena quickly turned the tables when she spun Kara around pushing her against the wall kissing her hungrily Lena then broke the kiss by nipping at karas lip drawing a slight amount of blood.

As much as i would love to finish this the others are waiting for us darling 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wattpad and tumblr are:queenjstown


	11. Kill this bittersweet love part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearance of superman,Jeremiah,J'zonn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back this chapter took a minute because its ALOT longer than usual if you didnt catch on to Karas mood change red-K is in the game now and its gonna knock everybody off the board

** School**

When they got to class everyone sat in the back since they all did really well in school except Kara who sat in a specific seat Veronicas seat this made everyone in algebra class look at her some in shock but others in fear the second Veronica walked into the the room.

Excuse me class but i think the weirdo is feeling brave today,the she whispered in Kara ear i dont know what you think..is going on but this little power trip your on will end up getting someone hurt the entire Elite heard this and all tensed ready to tear the whole room apart

Kara slowly stood up from the desk eyeing Veronica,Well last i checked no one owned a _seat_,Kara dead panned before continuing and as for being brave this is always how i've been Kara stepped into Veronicas personal space and whispered in her ear loud enough for everyone in the class to hear we wouldnt want daddy dearest to know that you blew 50,000 dollars playing poker.

Kara walked out of the class before stoping at the door oh and V you really should put ice on that wrist,when Kara left Alex ran after her followed by the Elite.

Kara stopped when Aex cuaght up to her WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KARA,Alex yelled startling Kara the slightest bit.What do you mean i shut Veronica up for good ,SInce when do you shut people up you dont ever that what ever that was wasn't my sister.

Kara luaghed a short bitter laugh,have you ever stopped to think just one time one second in your entire life that maybe just maybe theres only so much a person can take.Those words caught Alex off guard,Kara i know that its ok to fell that way everyone-

IM NOT EVERYONE ALEX...im-not human...i tried to be but guess what i give im...Fuckin....done do you have any idea what it feels like to be stepped on everyday my life my normal ended the second my world died do you have any idea what it feels like to be alone becausew the only family i do have i failed him i was supposed to protect him and now hes flying around in a cape saving the world

and the worst part is he wears that symbol on his chest and he isnt even a true kryptonian the only thing kryptonian about him is his DNA everything else is human -You not alone we're your family,it was the first thing Clarke had said since the left the classroom.

And yet i am but you know what im done being everyones toy for their own sadistic means i was weak and ill never be that way again.

your not weak Kara what.......happened to you what he did to you doesnt make you weak,Alex had gone silent it was now Clarke who was talking

_Raped_ you can say it he raped me i thought that i could fix it fix him but i couldnt i should have done something but i _couldnt-_only a second later Kara flew away.

No one was saying anything everyone was standing there processing what Kara said in their own way but i hit no one harder than it did Lena she was angry she was angry at who ever the hell they were talking about she was angry at herself for not seeing it she ran off Lexa tolsdd everyone else to stay while she ran after her.

n

Lena ! when Lexa got to where Lena was she was just standing Lena i know what your thinking but you couldnt have stopped it you didnt even know her,I wanna find him Lexa i want to make him pay for what he did to but not only that i want to...you want to make everyone who hurt her hurt to,we will find him Lena but first we need to get back to the others.

** Elite headquarters**

Clarke and Alex had went to sleep after AKex broke down into Sams arms Lexa had called a well needed meeting and Alex said she called for help,

Lincoln hadnt said anything since Kara left while Brainy had.....cried for the first time ever they had been standing in silence for a while until Lincoln finally spoke who ever it was i dont care who i dont care where we need to get him but first we need to find Kara.

** The next Morning **

who is this help you said you were bringing Alex,Lena asked.

Um they should be here just about now-As soon as Alex finished talking 3 people flew to them a man she didnt regonize Superman and.....DAD,Alex yelled and ran to Jeremiah whom she hadnt seen since he said goodbye to her and Kara 2 years ago to go on a business trip.

When Alex broke the hug he father finally spoke I heard what happened? Alex stopped it finally clicking in her head she thought he was dead he was alive and well he was here but he was gone for 2 years.Alex hadn't realized that she was crying but when she did she knew she wasnt crying because she was sad...she was angry,WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Alex yelled as she pushed him back,Alex i couldnt come back i didnt have a choice i needed to protect you and your sister we know whats wrong with her.

At those words Alex's anger haulted it ddint go away but it paused hearing that she could help her sister so she was will to put it aside....for now,Alex stood there for a moment before she spoke,Talk now she said averting her dads eyes.

Elite **headquarters(ever really left but they arent outside anymore)**

We have been track Rhea and her Clan for years we have advanced beyond what anyone has had by far-And who exactly are you Lexa cut him off she'd be damned if she'd be told about the Elites worse adversary by someone she didnt even know she had already let him into the heart of her opperations but she did draw a line somewhere.

We are the DEO Department of Externormal Operations,The all fun but Rhea is a vampire,Now superman cut in Rheas a vampire now she was turned when she landed on earth decades ago.

Heres what we have on her jeremiah placed a projector in the middle of the table :she has a son Mon-el of daxam who hasnt been seen since last year a late husband and she leads group of people targeting the metas humans aliens and supernatural,While this is all very nice...what does this have to do with Kara-Monel Clarke cut in she seem to stare at the photo Kara and Mon-el od Mike on earth dated last year but...what does that have to do with Kara.

Thats simple Kyrptonite is the only substance on earth that can hurt and in some places kill kyrptonians but there more than one type this typ we found out about a couple of years ago red kyrptonite its whats making Kara act like this when you Called me Alex we trace Karas radiation signature from the last 72 hours and found she csme into contact with it our guess is they attacked her with it- it would be the only way to explain this.

_No_ Lena started to silently panic Last night her and Kara no no no she didnt tke advantage of kara that way she couldnt have _Fuck!_ at the bridge when she found her she should have known something was wrong but she got so wrapped up in everything that way Kara she wasn't thinking and now when she gets Kara back_ If _she gets Kara back will she ever forgive her


	12. Kill this bittersweet love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Elite race to find Kara before she does something that cant be undone,everyone leans on Lexa and a new player enters the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone knows how to add pictures that would be great

** Clarkes room**

When Lexa walked into Clarkes room she saw the blone on the floor knees to her chest face stained red from tears with strings of hair stuck to her face,lexa kneeled down to the girl pulling Clarkes back to her chest moving the hari from her face and placing her head on the blondes shoulder.

Yuor ok its going to be ok Lexa whispered into the blondes ear,Lexa how tell me how its going to be ok nothing is ok my bestfriend is off doing who know what and i cant do anything to stop it nothing i mean how could she possibly feel like we dont care like i dont care how could she sat that to Alex to _me_ who ever that...thing is its not Kara its not _my_ Kara.

Lexa thought about what she was about to say but she knew it needed to be said,maybe it is,_What Lexa how could you say that_,Lexa placed a hand on Clarkes chest before the situation elevated.

Clarke hear me out you heard what jeremiah said as much as i cant say i am completly sold on theses people it acts on what she feels but stretghens it makes what she feels stronger and Clarke...there was some truth to what she said i dont know Kara well but shes become apart of our family our team and i see great loss in her a part of her thats broken,and in a way all of us are broken.

Some more than others and when a person is broken the way i see in karas eyes there is onlt so long they can be steeped on an ridiculed beaten mentally and put down even for a vampire or alien theres only so much someone can take,and you had no idea how much Kara could.

Thank you Lexa.

**Training room**

Lexa had left Clarke when she heard crashing in the training room,LINCOLN STOP, he had stopped but when fuming lincoln Lexa said again in a calmer voice this time touching his arm lightly(please dont take this out of context the relastionship between the Elite is more brother sister than anything else except for the couples in the tags)Lincoln i know that this is personal for you but please please.

She was raped Lexa how could anyone expect her to be ok, come here Lexa cut in she hugged him lightly i know i know but your ok we are gonna find her and then we'll find the boy and if he is Rheas son then she wont be far behind him we'll put an end to this once and for all(this hits close t home for Linoln you'll find out why thats is and why he doesnt talk as much as the others in a future chapter.

**Garden**

Lexa had a feeling she'd find Lena near the plumarias in the Garden,Dont Lena said before Lexa had said anything.

Dont what Lena?

oh cut the crap Lexa i can hear you you've been ''helping'' everyone i dont want nor need your help Lexa so dont.

Do you rememeber 600 years ago when me Lincoln and Octavia where turned before you knew us when we were human about to die you saved us you argued with your own sire to save 3 humans you barely knew why was that,I told you why already Lexa im defantly no saint but im not the devil incarnate ether it was after i was brought out of my bloodlust,i wanted to do something good.ena said 

Bull shit Lena not only that but you fought for us to be a part of wonkru when we where denied you left with us for no reason at all so that doing something good crap is just that crap so truth the truth no the brunette was now looking Lena in the eyes stepping into her personal space.

You intrigued me you lincoln and octavia were kind to me before you knew who i was you we cuationed around me because i was a stranger which told me you all werent as blindly trusting as the others in the village you didnt push me to talk but you three didnt let me be completly secretive ether and _you_ Lena said placing her finger on Lexas chest staring her in her eyes.

You figured out what i was and you werent afraid but you let me know that even though you were only human you threatened me if i even looked at Octavia and lincoln the wrong way you all three of you where unique Octavia was obessesed with being stronger being seen as more than just the town whores duaghter but she never let that hate people had towards her the obsession better with being drown her.

...

Lincoln may not say much but hes like a brother to us hes loyal his heart is true and he had to kill when he was just a boy but her never died out he rose up poeple expected him to fight and die for them becuase of the color of his skin but he proved smarter than their wildest dreams he rose to a spot of respect and in a way i saw a little bit of me in all of you in different and alike ways.

and if im honest i didnt think i deservered you guys i _dont _deserve you and least of all kara.....I took advantage of her all the signs where there but i _choose_ .not to see i knew something was wrong and i ignored it,i wanted it to be _true _Lexa finished Lenas sentence 

** somewhere in national city **

the kryptonian has turned on her friends and is alone now,the blue alien spoke with his head down bowing to the shadow,perfect the shadow stepped int the light reveal mon-el of daxam presumed dead 2018 


	13. Kill this bittersweet  love part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back my finals have started so I will be trying to balance finals and updating the story this story will continue but I will also be uploading a new story called Fifty Shades of supercorp this story will be inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey without the abuse or not but the story will probably not be out until late January I'm going for early January but we'll see how it goes because my finals will go into January so yeah I hope you guys like this chapter and please check out my new story Fifty Shades of supercorp out:RIGHT NPW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back my finals have started so I will be trying to balance finals and updating the story this story will continue but I will also be uploading a new story called Fifty Shades of supercorp this story will be inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey without the abuse or not but the story will probably not be out until late January I'm going for early January but we'll see how it goes because my finals will go into January so yeah I hope you guys like this chapter and please check out my new story NOW

** Elite headquarters**

We got a hit on Kara down town National city by the dock we need to move now Jeremiah said sternly,our objective is to find her and as soon as you have a clear view IF you get a clear view give her the anti toxin into any vein.

And if this anti toxin doesn't work if it doesn't fix her Alex said in a sharp tone,Then we nutralize her contain her by any means nessesary and go from there,superman finish before being cut off again by Alex,What if Rheas goons show up again.

Then you and Clarke will get as far away from that as possible and let us handle it,Lexa said then looked to Lena and Sam as the have a quick nod.

Lexa was stopped in the hallway by Sam,I can see why she speaks so highly of you Sam said to,What do you mean the older vampire asked.

I mean Lena is all about family since im sure you heard how Lena Luthor became Lena Everton,about her biological....family.

Yes im well aware the older vampire said with a sharp ton one she didnt entirely mean to sound so cold she just didnt know where this conversation was going and she knew this no matter how close anyone was to her on Lena or anyone in the Elite loyalty ment everything to her as it did Lena so if anyone ever breached that trust they'd go in the ground though with the new..addtions to their clan (Clarke Alex Sam and Kara)she would do anything to protect them and the rest of her family _anything_.

I ment i know i havent known her as long as you have but i know shes had it rough and she trusts all of you....its nice to see her that way...i do have a question though.

Go on the older vampire told her,this asured Sam to keep going , we i first turned you didnt want me to i-i dont understand why.

Because you had just lost ruby,Sam flinched at the mention of her name,she was your daughter and you lost her to the world itself you see the world is cruel that way it comes up with ways to break you worse than you ever thought you could be broken and everyone no matter how innocent blames someone for their pain so if you where to go after the thing that took Ruby from you you could have exposed us you could have ruined everything that i the Elite and all vampires before me have built.

Just as you said Lena wasn't always an Everton and Lena has never been normal qshe thinks that chapter of her past is long over but i fear even now its only just begun and we all neeed to be there for her when she remembers that Lilian and Lex Luther _always_ get what want even if she has gone silent.

**Alex's room **

Sam had went to Alex's room to tell her they were about to leave,i don't get it Sam the red head said i tried to keep an open mind....about everything but witches werewolves vampires and now something that can turn my sister into the worst version of her thats not even her and I Know that i cant just blame everyone but im tired i need to find my sister i need to find her so we have to go my sister my responsibility and if that means taking on this crazy world so be it.

**Dock**

Kara let out a low taunting laugh you all know i can hear you right the blonde turned on her heel,Oh i'm flattered a little intervention all for me the man of steel a martian that's strange and....Jeremiah well i can't exactly say i'm supprised but your supposed to be dead.

Kara stop this nonsense just come with us and no one has to get hurt this can all be over we know this isn't you,Superman spoke.

Kara then spun on the pole um let me think about it....no what do you actually know about me huh because if i'm not mistaken you dropped me off at the Danvers house the moment i landed i was alone and afraid i remember being in that pod alone not knowing if i would ever see anyone again you Kal-el your not even a real kryptonian you may have the powers of one but you will never be one of one I am the last _true _kryptonian you are a cheap knock off.

Kara stop Clarke stepped forward closely followed by the rest of the Elite she looked back to Lexa softly grabbing her hand ill be fine i promise she said softly to Lexa.

she then walked up to Kara who was floating a few feet above her ,Come down Kara because you got your chance this time your gonna stand here and listen to me.

ALright the kryptonian looked at Clarke with a challenging smirk.

First i have a question why do you hate us Kara,When those words left Clarkes mouth she almost saw flicker of emotion,Kara quickly fixed that expression,I dont hate....not all of you anyway(Clarke aka Kal-el) but i just dont care its better this way people leave and hurt and die and lie im never gonna feel like that again especially because of someone who is only pretending to care about me so you asked your question...Clarke why do you lie.

Clarke let out a short laugh taking another step closer to the kryptonian Kara is that what you really think that this whole time i've been lieing to you i never li-

And just like that Kara caught the red bullet heading towards her she then turned the way it came from so the martian has spin huh,Kara then turned to Clarke with glassy eyes so that's what this was a diversion.

What Kara no i didn't know he would-CUt the crap Clarke i tried playing nice now i'm done Kara sped off and in seconds was back with a short haired middle aged girl in her hand Kara slightly turned the woman hips there paralyzed from the waist down and turn and dead the girl dropped to the ground dead for eveytime you try to..fik me Kara air quoted i will kill one innocent person 

With that kara was gone.

ALex and Clarke dropped to the floor in tears livewire moved so fast no one saw her leave after Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the chapters will be shorter but more frequent but not to short the FINALE kill this bittersweet love part will be out soon and everything will come together it WONT be as short ad this chapter at all make sure to check out my story fifty shades of supercorp


End file.
